


Lana Solo Drabbles

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Lana Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Lana is an OC I've had on the back burner for a while, so I thought it would be fun to post some drabbles, headcanons, etc here until I can get a full fic up.  If you want to know about her, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lana Solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611610
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

###  [Lana Solo](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/189623131679/lana-solo)

##  **_Basics_ **

Full Name: Lana Solo

Age: 29 in The Force Awakens

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

##  **_Appearance_ **

Species: Human

Skin Tone: Fair

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Hairstyle: Long and usually in a high pony-tail or tight single braid

Makeup: None

Build: Like an MMA Fighter

Height: 5’ 8’’

Style: Usually seen with a red leather jacket along with typical rebel wear and boots

##  **_Personality_ **

General Personality Traits: Strong Willed, Loyal, Private

Strengths: Determination, Resourcefulness, Courage

Flaws: Stubborn, Short Tempered, Impatient

Habits And Mannerisms: Crosses her arms when talking to people especially strangers

Secrets: Everything that happened to her when Ben burned down the temple, only Leia and Han know the full story

Regrets: Not being able to stop Ben that night

Skills/Talents: Extremely force sensitive (specialty combat scenarios and telekinesis), decent pilot but better fighter

Likes: Running, Tinkering, A Good Fight

Dislikes: Injustice, Passive Aggressiveness, Formal Attire

Sense of Humor: Dry as a bone

Savvy: Mechanics

Guilty Pleasure: A glass of whiskey after a long day

Defining Moment: Following Rey to try to bring back Ben from the dark side.

##  **_Relationships_ **

Friends: Poe Dameron, Rey, Finn

Family: Leia Organa (mother), Han Solo (father), Ben Solo (twin brother), Luke Skywalker (uncle)

Enemies: Kylo Ren

Lovers: None at the moment (tip toeing around Poe, but still has a lot of her own issues to deal with)

Relationship Status: Single

Reputation: Does not know how to actually flirt, kind of a mess

##  **_Miscellaneous_ **

Current Residence: Resistance base

Collections: Just an odd assortment of gears and wires for emergencies

Accent: Standard American

Voice: Low and authoritative

Signature Quote: “You should see the other guy.”

Song: Control by Halsey

##  **_Backstory_ **

Her early childhood was a happy one. She and Ben were as close as you could expect two twins to be. Even when they bickered there was never any doubt they loved each other and had each other’s backs no matter what. This only cemented when they each discovered they were sensitive with the force. Their connection became one of mind too, easily being able to reach out to each other through the force.

This sometimes drove their Dad crazy having the who twin communication think dialed up to eleven, but Leia couldn’t help but smile and wonder if she and Luke had grown up together their bond would be as strong as he children.

Once Lana and Ben were old enough, Luke offered to each them at an academy. Lana was certainly the most eager out of the two of them and practically begged her parents to let them go. Han was hesitant, but Leia saw the importance of having their children properly trained.

They went off together and stuck together closer than ever. Most of the other children were slightly intimidated by them, given the family legacy. Ben wasn’t great in social situations to begin with and this given legacy only make it worse. He therefor took on an awkward but studious persona around the other padawans. Lana meanwhile embraced the stares of awe, ready at any moment to show off some cool moves with a lightsaber. Luke berated her often, but she had the skill to back up her boasts. 

Obviously, these difference created their fair share of turmoil between the siblings. Ben often ragged on her for not taking things more seriously while Lana fell back on calling him a classic nerd. All the same, if anyone else said something mean about them, each sibling would be ready to defend the other. “It’s only funny when I say it,” kind of mentality.

But, as they grew older, things began to change. Ben grew more distant, going off on his own for long periods of time and never admitting where he was. Even when Lana tried to probe his mind, he would shut her own, claiming it was none of her business.

It all came to a head when the Temple burned. 

By the end of it all Luke was gone, Ben had fallen to the dark side and Lana walked away with only one hand.

She closed herself off to the Force, vowing never to use it again. She joined her mother in the Resistance and hoped that maybe, someday, she could get her brother back.


	2. Poe x Lana Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii can I have a drabble with Poe x reader (or Lana!) where they get a little competitive while flying or smth like that?

“I bet I can pick you up.”

“You’re drunk Dameron.”

“Maybe, but I could still do it.”

Lana rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink. 

It had been a long day for Lana. The week long recon mission she had been sent on had been a complete bust. She was no closer to finding Luke, and it was starting to feel she never would. To work out some frustration, she had gone to the hanger bay to tinker with her ship. That was where Poe found her. 

It didn’t take him long for him the get a read on a situation. With no prompting from her, he had left and come back with a bottle of whiskey and started helping her with repairs. Now they were half a bottle in and all thoughts of engines and wiring had left their minds to be replaced with simple company.

“I bet you can’t pick me up,” Poe probed.

“Oh, you know I can do that.”

“Prove it.”

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Is this just an excuse for you to try and pick me up?”

“Yes.”

She let out a laugh, shaking her head. He was persistent, she’d give him that.

“Fine, how do you want to do this?”

Poe beamed. He put down his drink and immediately laid down on the ship’s floor.

“C’mon, really?” Lana asked, exasperated.

He only grinned. “Bridal carry only. Twenty second minimum. And you have to be standing completely up right.”

Lana’s lips formed into a thin line. Without a word, she down the last of her drink and pulled off her red leather jacket. Crouching down to his level, she swung his arm around her shoulder, and readied herself to lift.

“Ready?” Poe prompted.

Lana nodded and pulled him up. 

Poe’s eyes widened. With only a slight stumble to find her footing in the beginning she carrying him with no sign of wobbling. 

“Stars, Lana.”

“Told you I could do it,” she said, with a half smile. “Enjoying yourself.”

“A bit yeah,” he admitted. “I’m certainly enjoying the view.”

His eyes gazed straight into hers and she felt her ears grow a little hot under their watch. She really wished Poe wouldn’t tease her like that.

“You won’t for long,” she said, blankly. “Your twenty seconds is up.”

Poe frowned and without ceremony, she dropped him.

He landed hard on the floor, letting out a slight groan of pain. “Kiff, warn a guy next time.”

“Next time,” Lana said, sardonically. “You want to try your luck now?”

He looked up at her from his place on the floor, his eyes flashing with new determination. “Hell yes.”

Soon Poe was back up and Lana had laid herself on the ground. She had decided to make it easy for him. As soon as he placed his arms under her, she made herself stiff allowing the weight of her body to be more evenly distributed.

His stumbled slightly more to get his footing and his arms were a little shaky, but she was up.

“You doing alright there Dameron,” Lana asked.

“Just dandy,” Poe said. “How long’s it been?”

“Ten seconds.”

Poe let out a breath. His face was going a little red from the strain. Lana would never admit it out loud, but she could get used to the view.

“That’s not so bad,” Poe said. “I bet I could go for another twenty.”

“Do you?”

Poe was about to say something when Lana went limp.

Poe couldn’t handle the sudden dead weight and the pair of them went down in a heap.

Lana started to laugh and soon Poe was joining her until they were both giggling messes. 

“Are you okay,” Poe asked, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Yeah. You?”

“Only a bruised ego. I was able to pick you up though.”

“For fifteen seconds.”

Poe rolled his eyes, but the point was made.

It was only then Lana realized how close Poe was. Her back was on the ground. Poe was hovering over her, only supported by his elbows, his face inches from hers.

She couldn’t move. Her heart started to hammer. She couldn’t even think properly. What was happening to her?

If Poe had any clue what was happening in her mind, he didn’t show it. He pulled away from her and got to his feet before offering a hand to help her. 

She took it and the moment passed. 

Poe poured them each another drink and soon the conversation drifted into everything and nothing.

Lana wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, but she did know if anyone had the ability to make her smile, it was Poe. 


	3. Random Snippit of a Highschool AU

So, Ben and Lana obviously go to the same high school because they’re twins. Anyway, Ben starts a rumor about himself that he’s “shredded” and Lana loses her mind.

“And don’t think I didn’t hear that little rumor you spread about yourself, you’re shredded now?!” The air quotes she put around the word “shredded” only served to emphasis the point.

“Shut up will you?” Ben said, taking a cursory glance around the cafeteria. No such luck, people were watching now.

“No. I wanna see it,” Lana insisted.

“What?”

“You heard me. Take off your shirt. Right now.”

“I’m wearing high waisted pants. I’m not going to take off my shirt,” Ben protested.

“Boo,” Poe called from across the room. “Take off your shirt Solo!”

“Shut up Dameron!”

“No, he’s right. Do it, liar!” Lana challenged.

“No!”

“Coward!”

“Psycho!" Ben snapped. "What are you trying to prove? It’s not like you’re shredded!”

“Oh, you want to see shredded?” Lana then tore off her shirt and threw it into the crowd revealing a sports bra and abs. “This is shredded!”

A round of awes came from the student body around them just as the gym teacher walked in.

“Solo! Put your shirt back on.”

Lana looked around. “I can’t. I don’t know where it is.”

“Go the principal’s office.”

“It’s a sports bra, it’s practically a shirt.”

“Go to the principals’ office!”

Lana rolled her eyes and walked out to the surrounding crowd. Wolf whistles and cheers greeted her as she went which she shrugged off with a wave an acknowledgement and a half smile. Poe met her towards the back, giving her a solid high five as she made her way out of the cafeteria and into the waiting arms of an old lost sweatshirt. 


	4. My Name is Lana Solo, You Killed My Father, Prepare to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC sentence prompt: My name is Lana Solo, you killed my father, prepare to die.

A blast electricity shot through her, throwing her across the cavern. The pain was unlike anything she had experience before. It was losing her arm all over again, but in every cell of her body.

“Surrender Skywalker,” the illusion snarled, it’s voice a violent pairing of her brother and the Emperor.

She rolled onto her side and made a grab for her lightsaber, but she was too slow. 

The illusion’s hands ignited sending another wave of electricity and pain through her, knocking the lightsaber out of her hand before she could deflect it.

“Is that all you can do?” it mocked. “You Skywalkers are nothing. Your grandfather fell, you uncle failed, your mother is dead, and your brother belongs to me. Really, what else can you do? But die.”

Lana gritted her teeth. Breathing hard she rolled onto her stomach just managing to get her arms under her to lift her to her knees.

“Yes,” the illusion mocked. “Yes . Try. Try and fail as your family has always done, young Skywalker.”

“Well, that’s the real trick isn’t it,” Lana said, straightening up. “You see. I’m not a Skywalker.”

She rose, unsteady but with two feet firmly planted on the ground and her eyes staring straight ahead.

**“My name is Lana Solo. You killed my father.”** Her hand then went to her side pulling out a blaster and aiming it right in between the illusion’s eyes. **“Prepare to die.”**

She fired and it was done.


	5. Time Travel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Prompt: Established relationship and time travel!

After the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Lana and Poe venture off into the Unknown Regions following a voice Lana can’t quite place. Through a series of events, they find themselves teleported back in time to the start of the rebellion just after the Battle of Yavin.

Will they get back to their own time without destroying the past? Who was the voice? And how are they going to avoid their parents? 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Imagine how awkward it would be for Lana to run into her parents when she goes back in time lmao**

She honestly wouldn’t know what to make of either of them. 

To see Han so badly try to flirt with Leia would be agonizing and confirm a theory she had been harboring for a while; that her father was, in fact, a total nerf herder.

She would be baffled by how open Leia is with her anger and frustration, having always seen her mother as the firm, unyielding leader of both the Republic and the Resistance.

As for Luke…her uncle was a rockin’ space twink back in the day. Who knew.

Personally what really hurts for me Poe meeting his parents, especially his mom. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Can you elaborate on time travel for Lana and Poe?**

**A/N:** I literally just came up with it on the fly, but let’s see what I can come up with in…let’s put the timer at 10 minutes. 

So, after the events of The Rise of Skywalker there is now peace in the galaxy.

In my re-write of events, Ben is alive but has gone off into the Unknown Regions to explore deeper aspects of The Force and kind of keep a low profile for a while.

Rey and Finn get together with the pair of them force training together and finding other force sensitive people around the galaxy to spur on the movement.

Poe is still part of the Republic Navy, but since he’s not much of a politician and there aren’t any wars on hand besides finding whatever remains of The First Order, there isn’t much to do.

Lana, for her part is still trying to find a place in all of this. She has accepted that she’s not a true Jedi, but she’s not a Sith or a politician. She’s Han Solo’s daughter which means a bit of a scoundrel trying to do the right thing.

She then get a call through the Force. At first she thinks it’s Ben, but it’s a presence she’s never felt before. She feels it calling from the Unknown Regions.

She tells Poe about the vision and decides to go out there on her own. Poe decides to come with her, because weird Jedi stuff or not, they’re sticking together through it. Rey and Finn come along as well because weird Jedi stuff so of course they’re going. Besides, maybe it is Ben calling and they all need to go.

So, off they trek into the Unknown Regions.

Now, this is where I’m having trouble. I know Ahsoka can travel in the inbetween space and open portals to the past. So, Ahsoka has to be the one that takes Lana and Poe into the past. I’m still debating as to why.

I think Ahsoka initially planned just to grab Lana, but Poe being Poe followed right after before anyone had time to react leading to the both of them being sent to the past to fix whatever problem they need to.

OR, it’s some other force being that sends them back who is residing in the unknown region. I think it would have to be something that resides in the middle like the creature Kanan and Ezra encounter in Season 3 (sorry it’s been a while since I’ve watched Rebels).

Either way they get sent back to the time just after the destruction of the first Death Star. The rebellion is on the run and Lana and Poe are stuck. 


	6. FanFic Junk Drawer #1: The Last Jedi Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t so much an abandoned fic as a deleted scene from a previous draft. Initially I was going to have Lana go with Rose and Finn to Canto Bight. But, after some reworking I felt it was better to have to go with Rey to meet Luke.
> 
> I’m still like the writing in this scene and thought I’d share it.

“D-don’t tell me, they’ll k-k-kill me,” the slicer said, placing the death stick in his mouth.

“I was actually wondering if you could spare me one.”

He paused just as he was placing the light to the tip, giving her a mildly surprised look. She felt a small bit of pride at the reaction. She got the impression it took a lot to catch a man like him off guard.

He finished lighting the stick. Taking a deep breath, he savored the smoke in his lungs before slowly blowing it out.

“What would you g-g-give me in exchange?”

She gave him a cautious look. She highly doubted he’d be so crude as to ask her for something physical. He didn’t strike her as the type and he hadn’t shown any prior interested. No, he wanted information, what kind though was up in the air.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I want to know about you Jedi lady.”

It was her turn to be taken by surprise and he didn’t have the common decency to keep his smile to himself.

He pulled out one of the death sticks, holding it out like a prize.

“One stick. One question. F-fair trade?”

She glanced at the stick, then at him, and gave a wry smile.

“Does that include the light?”

“Two questions,” he corrected, grinning in approval at how well she knew the game.

She gave a small nod in agreement and he handed her the stick. 

She put it in her mouth as she waited patiently for him to pull out the lighter. To her surprise, he didn’t hand it to her. He struck the light, leaned down and lit it himself. She kept her eyes on him as he did so, not really paying attention to the end of the stick until smoke began to rise from it. He made eye contact with her as he pulled away, as if double checking to make sure she wasn’t going back on the deal.

He stood straight leaning against the cabinet watching her closely.

Lana took a deep breath of smoke, enjoying the familiar smoothness as it filled her lungs.

It had been a long time since she smoked. It was a bad habit had she picked up while doing undercover work for the Resistance. She had been trying to get information out of a group of smugglers under the alias Terra Reed. It was surprisingly easy to do so. Nobody really knew what she looked like since she was taken to train with Luke at such a young age, and with all the stories her father and Uncle Lando had told her over the years she fit right in. 

She had liked being Terra. Terra was smart, cool headed, practical, and more often than not called an uptight bitch. Terra also took smoking breaks with some of the other officers and crew members of various ships. All of which got surprisingly talkative whenever Terra asked if their captains were treating them well.

She had kicked the habit as soon as Terra became no longer necessary. It wasn’t good for her, not to mention the fact that her mother got on her case whenever she pulled them out. Still, every now and then she craved one, even years later. Sometimes it was brought on by stress, or the smell of a certain cantina, neither of which was the case at the moment. Mostly, it was just something to do.

She looked back up at the slicer, realizing he was waiting on her.

“So,” she said, blowing out some of the smoke. “What do you want to know about me?”

“What exactly is y-y-your plan?”

“You know what the plan is.”

He gave a shake of the head, and a patronizing smile.

“No, that’s t-t-their plan. What’s yours?”

She stared at him a moment, her face unreadable. She took a breath of the death stick, as if the smoke were the question and she was testing how it tasted before letting it out.

“I’m going to kill my brother,” she said.

She hadn’t meant to say it like that. She had wanted to say she was going to kill Kylo Ren. She was going to avenge her father’s death. She was off to kill a monster or any other variation of that same sentiment, but it wasn’t the truth. She knew what she had been telling herself from the moment that lightsaber tore through her father’s chest was a lie. Kylo Ren wasn’t a separate person. Kylo Ren was Ben Solo. The same Ben Solo who had been her closest friend, who at times knew her better than she knew herself, who she had played with, grown up with and loved. That was the Ben Solo who killed their father.

She looked up at the slicer gauging his reaction. His face was professionally neutral, but there was something else behind the eyes, a small flicker of what might have been fear. She could only guess and she was satisfied. She needed him to be afraid of her. She needed him to think she was dangerous, and more than a little unhinged. If anything, just to have somebody else think it besides herself. 

“He killed my father you see,” she continued. “Stabbed him right through the chest. Didn’t even blink.”

She trailed off a moment, taking another drag and blinking back the pressure behind her eyes. She looked down at the bed as her mind projected that moment onto the sheets in front of her. 

“So, I’m going to kill him, his master, and anyone else on that ship I can get my hands on and if we’re all very, very lucky some Stormtrooper will put a blaster bolt through my skull before I can get to a ship.”

She looked up giving the slicer a half smile which almost managed to meet her eyes.

“How’s that for a plan?” she asked. 

She couldn’t say why she had told him the truth. She was an exceptional liar when it was called upon her to do so, but now that all the things she had been thinking in her mind were out there for someone else to hear, it felt more real. She wasn’t just thinking about doing it, she was going to do it. 

She had needed to tell somebody. She couldn’t tell Poe, or Finn, or Rose, or Rey, and especially not her mother. Her mother would had told her to forgive him, that killing Ben wouldn’t bring her peace. She imagined Poe and Finn, hell, even Rose, being just fine with the idea of killing him, but not her way. They would had wanted to plan, to make it a military operation, something less personal. She didn’t just want to kill Ben Solo. She wanted to tear his heart out with her lightsaber. She wanted to see the light leave his eyes and know finally that it was done. As for Rey, Rey would had stopped her, not for Ben’s sake, but for Lana’s. She saw her as most people did, the daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo, niece of Luke Skywalker and continuer of the Skywalker legacy. She was supposed to be somebody, a hero, an idol, a symbol, not a person who felt and loved and hated.

So, what option did she have left but to tell a slicer with no name who didn’t know a thing about her and who couldn’t care less.

She breathed in another drag waiting for him to ask his second question.

“S-s-so what happens, if a S-s-stormtrooper doesn’t get you?” he asked.

“Guess I’ll find myself a little corner of the galaxy and, wait to die.”

“Why?”

“You’re out of questions.”

“Y-you give y-your family t-t-too much credit. The g-g-galaxy was tearing itself apart b-b-before any Skywalkers came along.”

“Doesn’t me we haven’t done our share.


	7. Lana Solo Meets Phaedra Meln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this a blurb involving @jynandtonics amazing OC Phaedra Meln I wrote over a year ago when we were spit balling ideas. I thought you guys might like it!

Lana couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. She knew the girlfriend didn’t exactly run with the elites of Hossian Prime, but Dameron always struck her as the type to date a bubbly mechanic or maybe even a well to do gambler. This is was the type of place that only attracted people actively looking for trouble of the cash up front, no questions asked variety. 

“What does she look like,” she asked, scanning the room. 

Dameron didn’t answer for a moment, until his eyes locked on a back corner of the room. 

“She’s right over there.”

Lana followed his eye line to a woman having a quiet drink at the end of the bar.

Her eyes went first to the blaster at the woman’s side, worn casually and within easy reach at all times. Nothing fancy, but it didn’t have to be. Wearing a blaster in a place like this was as common as wearing pants. Her black hair was pulled up into a loose bun providing a clear view of the green facial paint around her eyes.

The women clearly felt herself being watched as she turned to them. A small smile formed on her face at the sight of Poe, and she waved them over. 

It was then Lana noticed a long scar across the woman’s chest. Her hand went instinctively to her own scar across her arm at the sight of it. She could only guess where it had come from, and she had a feeling it wasn’t any of her business. 

They approached the woman, Lana keeping an eye on those around them while Poe kept his sights straight on her. 

“Two more for my friends,” the woman ordered. 

Lana blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected an upper tier Coruscant accent.

“We’re not here for a drink,” Poe said, trying his best to sound polite about it.

“Oh well, one more for me,” the woman said, she then looked to Lana. "Unless you’re not having one either.“ 

Lana shrugged. "Slide it on down." 

The woman grinned handing her one of the drinks. Poe shot Lana a surprised look, but Lana only responded by taking a sip of her drink. If she was going to get through this, she might need a few more. 

"How is it?” the woman asked. 

“It’s bantha fodder,” Lana responded dryly. “But, I’ve had worse.”

“Here, here,” the woman said. “I’m Pheadra Meln, as Poe has been so rude as not to make introductions." 

"Lana.”

“No last name?”

She gave Pheadra a wry smile. “Not one I give out for free.” 


	8. Lana Confronts Phaedra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phaedra and Poe have a tumultuous relationship and Lana is getting tired of it.

“Look, Poe is a good guy,” Lana said. “It’s actually kind of annoying how good he is. And he’s not going to give up on you. So either, put in the same effort he’s putting in or stop it now, because he doesn’t deserve that." 

"Are you telling me that as his friend or because you’re in love with him?” Phaedra asked. 

She watched the other woman carefully. 

Lana’s face grew blank, and Phaedra knew she had hit the nail right on the head. She suppressed the satisfying grin threatening to break out across her face. She knew the moment she allowed her own mask to slip, the Solo girl might very well break her nose.

“He’s my friend,” Lana said, keeping a shockingly calm demeanor. "And he cares about you. So, do me a favor and start caring about him.“

"I do care about him!” Phaedra snapped.

“Why else would I be here? Whenever he’s ask me to help him I have. I’ve never betrayed him to the First Order or bounty hunters or anyone else. If things don’t work out between us, it’s not because I haven’t tried. It’s because the universe put us on different paths." 

Lana laughed at her. Actually laughed. Phaedra felt her rage grow. 

"Your excuse is because life isn’t fair?” Lana asked, sardonically. "Tough shit! Of course it isn’t. It’s disgusting and cruel and it takes everything from you. And your response to the universe throwing you a bone and letting you be with somebody half decent in this universe is to just shrug your shoulders and say ‘too bad’ when it doesn’t work?“

"What do you know about it?” Phaedra growled. "You grew up as the daughter of heroes. Everything in your life has been handed to you. So, don’t talk to me about how hard life is!“

Lana straightened up to her full height, and Phaedra saw something in the woman’s eyes that felt almost inhuman. It triggered something primal in her brain telling her to run the other direction, but she couldn’t move. For a brief moment, she thought she felt a hard pressure on her throat. But it dissipated.

Lana blinked, taking a step back. She shook her head, an ironic smile on her lips as she let out a hollow laugh. 

“You got me there.”


	9. Relationship Headcanons

**Who is Lana’s best friend?**

Definitely Poe.

Poe was the first person she really opened up to after losing her hand and her brother. Really, he was the only one brave enough to even try. Lana had her walls up high and thick, but Poe through sheer determination found a way to crawl in. And for his hard work, Poe got someone who would help get him out of any trouble he found himself in. Not to mention a partner in whatever hair brained schemes he could come up with.

But just for a bonus bit of pain. Before the Resistance and Snoke and all the rest; Lana’s best friend was Ben. 

For a long time, it was just her and Ben and no matter how different they were, they each understood each other better than anyone. They never were sure if it was a Force thing or a twin thing, but it was the truth. 

* * *

**What about Lana and Rey? I was wondering what type of friendship they have? Are they like close friends or not?**

Lana and Rey have more of an older/younger sister dynamic.

Lana is older than her, by ten years, and feels of kind of protectiveness for Rey. She understands what it’s like to realize you have all this power inside you and you’re not quite sure what to do with it. She’s knows how exciting and frightening it can be at the same time. So, wants to help steer Rey away from what happen to her brother and what Lana feels inside herself on a daily basis.

Rey, on the other hand, initially looks to Lana as a kind of inspiration. Lana’s parents were the Han Solo and Leia Organa after all. She trained under Luke Skywalker and is powerful with the force. She’s suppose to be somebody Rey can look up to, but as she gets to know her more, she sees Lana’s flaws and can then start to see her as a person, and therefor a friend.

Lana definitely calls Rey, “Kid” and is more than impressed by her piloting skills. They butt heads on the occasions Rey feels like Lana is, in fact, treating her like a kid and not trusting her and her abilities, which is warranted. Usually though, they get along. They make jabs at each other during training and are quick to gang up on Poe if he’s being a particular brand of idiot. 

* * *

**Growing up, was Lana closer to Han or Leia?**

Definitely Han.

She and Leia of course love each other, but they both have very strong wills and therefor butt heads more often than not. Even though Leia tells her Lana can be whoever she wants to be, Lana feels this pressure around her and Luke as well to be either a perfect Jedi or a perfect politician. She may be powerful in the force, but she’s lacks focus and she is certainly no politician.

With Han, she could be more of herself. Han pushed for both his kids to have normal childhoods and put off training with Luke for as long as possible. Lana always watch him and Chewie whenever they worked on the Falcon. She listened with baited breath all of his and Uncle Lando’s stories. He taught her how to fly, how to fire a blaster, and even a few smuggling tricks which he made her promise never to tell Leia.

Han can also see a lot of himself in Lana. She’s loyal, sarcastic, and kind of an idiot at times, but she tries. He can see her frustration in not being better, comparing herself in Ben and the rest of her family. He tries his best to counter balance it by making sure to get her away from the pressures of the Skywalker legacy and just be Lana.

He can also see Leia in Lana’s stubbornness and quick temper which only makes him laugh just a little when he sees his daughter and wife bicker. It’s like if a person argued with their reflection and the reflection answered back. 

* * *

**Does Lana see Finn as a friend?  
**

Yes. 

They don’t get start off on the right foot. Lana nearly strangles him the first time they meet, but in her defense, he was dressed as a Stormtrooper.

It takes longer for Lana to warm up to people in general, and Finn being a Stormtrooper slows up the process even more. However, after saving each other’s lives a few times trust forms whether you like it or not.

Theirs is an odd friendship. They are each completely convinced they’re the one taking care of the other.

Finn thinks Lana wouldn’t survive without him because she is ready to fight literally everyone and he’s often the one to pull her back. At the time time Lana feels like she needs to protect Finn in every situation because he’s a soft boy who always get in over his head.

(They, of course, both forget that the other is a trained fighter practically for birth, but that’s besides the point.)

* * *

**Is the relationship between Luke and Lana good? or is Lana angry/disappointed with him for failed with Ben?**

Things between Luke and Lana are…complicated. 

Lana never got his side of the story after the temple burned. She was unconscious when Luke got her off planet and he was gone by the time she woke up. 

All she knew was that Ben claimed Luke tried to kill him, but she didn’t believe him. The idea of Luke trying to hurt either of them wasn’t even the realm of possibility for her. And after seeing the burning temple and their dead friends, you can imagine what she was thinking.

For a long time, she’s just confused, and blames herself for what happened. If she had come earlier, if she had sensed something maybe none of this would have happened. She thinks Luke is disappointed in her or feels she’s a lost cause, basically dumping her after losing her hand. She wants answers from Luke, more than anything. Some deeper explanation for why he left.

Her resentment for Luke starts to grow when she and Rey finally find him. She’s angry at him for not being there to save her father. She’s angry when he refuses to leave. And she almost strangles him when she senses her mother being nearly killed by The First Order and Luke still does nothing. And when she discovered the whole truth, she’s devastated.

(I don’t want to give what she does next away. I’ll leave that up to your imagination.)

* * *

**Hi! I just wanna say I enjoy Lana so much she is such a mood 😂 also I may have missed a post that answered this question, but you elaborated on Lana’s relationship with Luke and I just wanted to ask about her relationship with Ben/Kylo?**

As for Ben it’s, again, complicated for a number of reasons. 

I kind of explained their relationship in [Lana’s Bio](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/189623131679/lana-solo), but here’s a sum up of that.

She and Ben ere really close when they were kids, despite being opposites in almost every respect. Where Lana as reckless, Ben was studious. Where Ben was quiet, Lana was attention seeking. All the same, whether because of the force or just siblings they had a strong connection and always watch out for each other.

They argued on occasion and were quick to throw insults and one another, but they were the only ones allowed to do it. Definitely an “it’s only funny when I say it” mentality.

Of course, things changed. Snoke crept his way into Ben’s mind pushing him further and further away from Lana. She tried more than once to reach out, even trying to probe his mind, but it was no use. He shut her out. And then, the temple burned.

Ben told her Luke tried to kill him, but she couldn’t believe it. The idea of Luke trying to hurt either of them was so outside the realm of possibility that she had no choice but to think Ben was lying. Add the bodies of their friends buried in rubble, and that was that. They fought. She lost her hand and her brother was gone.

She, like Leia, hopes Ben in still in there somewhere, that if they can just stop Snoke and The First Order, then maybe things can go back to the way they were. But they can’t. Nothing can.


	10. Pregnancy Fic  + PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Tropes and a Ship and I'll Describe How I Would Combine Them in the Same Story: 
> 
> Pregnancy Fic + PWP

  * Okay, so this is just pregnancy sex, isn’t it? Like, if we’re combining Porn Without Plot and Pregnancy, then this is just a pregnancy sex one-shot. 
  * The only thing I’d add is that is would be set a while after the end of the sequel trilogy
  * In my re-write, Lana has been kind of wandering the galaxy and forming a deeper connection to the force meanwhile Rey and Finn are leading the new Jedi
  * No Palpatine in this version; Kylo Ren is just crazy and needs to go down
  * I’m talking full Azula vs. Zuko showdown at the end between Lana and Ben with Finn and Rey pulling a Katara and actually being the ones to take him out
  * Lana needs to do some soul searching after that, is all I’m saying
  * Poe meanswhile has been sticking with the New Republic army, leading patrols around the outer-rim and Unknown regions to make sure another First Order doesn’t pop up while the Republic stabilizes after the war
  * He and Lana have been keeping in touch, but soon Lana realizes she needs to come home
  * Poe and Lana reunite for real, eventually get married and Lana gets pregnant
  * This leads to pregnancy sex, and Poe assuring her that their children won’t end up like her and Ben
  * She’s a Solo, not a Skywalker, there’s no destiny, no evil, just them




	11. Modern AU + Neighbour AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Tropes and a Ship and I'll Describe How I Would Combine Them in the Same Story: 
> 
> Modern AU + Neighbour AU

[Originally posted by vakariaan](https://tmblr.co/ZDFq0y2Vv9W58)

  * Okay, so Poe moves to the big city after getting his law degree and ready to start showing his applications to every firm with a moral reputation
  * He’s an optimist; he just wants to help people who are being pushed around
  * Lana is back in the city after a long while traveling the world
  * She does travel v-logs, mostly showing off her athletic ability and willingness to take risks
  * There’s a lot of GoPro video footage, is what I’m saying
  * She is also still an amputee
  * She got into a car accident when she was a teenager with her brother and Uncle Luke
  * Luke and Ben were fine, but her right arm was crushed and needed to be cut off
  * She’s spent most of her life trying to prove to herself and her family that she’s fine and doesn’t need to be pitied
  * They meet when Poe is moving his stuff into his apartment
  * Lana offers to help and Poe responds with, “thanks, I could really use a hand”
  * Lana, knowing he’ll figure it out sooner or later, decides to break the ice and pulls off her prosthetic
  * She then asks him, “which one?”
  * Poe, instead of the awkward staring or wide eyed shock, proceeds to laugh his head off
  * This puts Lana at ease, and the two become friends instantly
  * Lana helps him get a job for her mom’s advocacy group (helping protesters who have been arrested, etc)
  * While Poe helps her start to open up and accept help when she needs it
  * It’s soft and I love it, and I might actually write this thing




End file.
